Memories of Spring
by devilrofi
Summary: Jack Frost remembers that spring time when he took Elsa to the forest, before the storm came and left him with nothing but those memories. - First time writing a fanfic in my life, so please be gentle with me. Feedback is very much appreciated, however no mean comments please. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I only own the story plot The art belongs to E


How did it come to this is unknown to Jack's hazy mind. One moment everything was perfect like he was on top the world, next thing his world shuttered into million pieces...

...

 _"C'mon Elsa"_

 _"No jack, as a queen I have many responsibilities to my people"_

 _"But it's spring!"_

 _"And I need to work"_

 _"All you do is work Elsa, c'mon the birds are chirping, trees are rustling-_

 _"The papers are increasing" she deadpanned_

 _"My point is you need a break, and what better way than a stroll inside the forest!"_

 _She hesitates and ponder his suggestion. she lifts her head, cerulean orbs staring into his cobalt orbs._

 _With a defeated sigh she agrees. "Alright Jack, but no longer than an hour!"_

 _His beamed at her response "That's the spirt! I knew you'd fall for my charm" he smirks. He leans in to peck her nose to seal the deal, and a blushing Elsa appeared._

...

Why, why did this have to happen, they finally found happiness with one other, why was fate being so cruel? Why couldn't time just stop at that spring time, when they were both happy and safe...

 **When she was still safe**...

...

 _"Jack where are we going? She asked for the umpteenth time"_

 _She was met with an innocent and a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'that is never a good sign' she hates not knowing something and he knows that, 'that jerk'_

 _"Can't I surprise my lovely queen on this joyous afternoon? "_

 _"Given your history, your surprises never ended well Jack..." The mischievous glint his eyes increased._

 _"Just relax~ and enjoy the view"_

 _She looked at him dubiously, but let her guard up dropping her guard down is like openly receiving a pie on her face by him. She averted her attention to the fresh green leaves of the forest. Hopefully no pie will be slapped on her face._

...

No one expected pitch to return. They thought the boogyman is forever gone from their lives, yet there he was standing triumphantly and proud. The guardians fought bravely and fiercely against his shadow minions, while he was fighting the black clothed figure with every fiber in his being. Snow and shadows clashed, and with a powerful blow, Jack was slammed into the floor weakened by his opponent attack.

Pitch smirked victoriously as he walked to the supposed powerful guardian, how did he lose to this pathetic male all those years ago? No matter now he can finally do what he had planned then...finish him.

He raised his sickly grey hands summoning every evil deed to this task. As he was about to strike, Jack who was still trying to recover from the pervious blow, instinctually wanted to clench his staff...but it wasn't within his grasp. He let his eyes wander his surroundings and spotted his staff meters of where he was. One thought ran through his mind...

 **He doesn't stand a chance**...

...

 _After passing what seemed like a secret cave, both emerged into a vast land, flowers shapes and sizes dotted the glistening grass. A small water fall stood mighty and gracefully on one side, water sparkled like a sapphire gems as the soft rays of spring fell on it, and in the center stood a large old tree with a blue trunk, and leaves of purple, blues and white decorating it's branches. The place had an aura of magic, and Elsa was left awe at the sight before her._

 _"I found this place by accident honestly"_

 _Her train of thought were cut off by Jack's voice, she turned to look at him and found him gazing at her with a faint smile tugging his features._

 _"The moment I laid my eyes on this view I was consumed with a magical air, quite befitting for us don't you think?"_

 _She couldn't agree more. Before they met each other they were two broken lost souls, stuck with what felt like a curse at the beginning of their journey. Even though they eventually were able to help those around them, the emptiness inside them still like lingered._

 _That all changed once they found one another, instead they were finally complete. Jack sprung into the field of flowers and Elsa followed him. They danced, laughed, talked and playfully threw snow balls here and there. She was glad she accepted Jack's suggestion._

 _The sun began to set and the two lovers stood under the old tree branches. He picked a pink flower and twirled between his fingers, both of them admiring the plant in his hand before gently placing in it on one side of her head. Her pale skin dusted with a pink hue that matched the flower. Both basked in a moment of admiration and love for one another, before they slowly leaned down and their lips connected. Kiss of spring._

...

Jack couldn't comprehend how it accelerated to this point. There he was ready to accept his death by his nemesis, when a figure came and intercepted the blow. It took him a moment to realize who it was, and when he did he saw Elsa. She fought long and hard against the sinister villain and she was losing hope that he will be defeated. Yet she knew what needed to be done. Elsa might have been human, but her ice powers have affected her mortality in a way, Her body was filled with essence of her magic, and with that she used every drop to finish pitch once and for all.

Pitch vanished and the moment of relief was cut short when he saw her body lying on the ground. No movement...

"No!"

Dashing like a mad man to her weak form he cradled her cold body against his, eyes wide and panic evident in his eyes. With great effort she opened her eyes and stared at him with a sad smile on her face. He noticed something her body felt lighter with each second and he scanned her body...

Her body was fading...

"It's okay..." Her voice was soft and weak. Tears started to glaze his orbs, but he wouldn't let them fall.

He forced a smile and said " y-you're gonna be alright, you're just tired is all. Vanishing Pitch into smithereens has that effect on you, you know"

He tried to distract himself by adding some humor to the situation, sadly it didn't ease the gravity of it.

"Jack..." She lifted her hands to cup his cheek and he couldn't control his tears anymore. Jack never cried, even when centuries passed and no one believed in him he never shed a tear.

"I-I'm sorry..." Her voice hoarse now, her end was near and Jack wasn't prepared.

"P-P-Please... Don't leave...I-I-I can't lose you.." He was sobbing now

She flashed him a loving smile, her body growing fainter now. "...I, I love you... Jack Frost"

Her body disappeared with her last breath. Jack sad sobs turned into loud screams of agony and hurt. He can't feel her body against his, he slammed his hands on the ground and tears flowed from his eyes. Hoping that the ground will open and she will emerge, hoping that she will return to his arms and hold her as they kiss like that day under the magical tree.

She was gone, like a snowflake crashing into the surface the earth. And a broken guardian was left. The fun spirit is left hallow and empty without her.

He was alone again left with his memories of that spring, and no one was there to ease his pain...

-Fin-


End file.
